Artificially Unintellegent
by InvaderNak
Summary: Formally titled 'Cupcakes and Fishsticks'. Dib captures Gir. Does this mean the end of Zim's mission? Please R/R.


Yes! I have done the impossible! I have made a fic entirely in GIR'S point of view! Praise me! 

-------------------------------------- 

_It was dark all around. The floor was cold. I grabbed my friend Dust and held it close, waving my little black tail back and forth._

"Dust, your my bestest friend.. " 

_I squealed and then sniffed Dust. My nose became itchy and suddenly it ejected air as I sneezed, and I came flying out from under the couch and across the living room. I bumped into the wall on the other side and came to a stop, still clutching Dust. Suddenly, I heard a sound coming from my side and turned my head, seeing the one who took care of me raise out of the floor. Ooo! Master awakes! I sat on the floor and waited for him to walk by. Then my head became cold, so I stuck Dust on it._

"Master! Look! Dust liiikes me!" 

_I shut my eyes and stuck out my tongue, sticking my stubby paws together in glee. He looked down at me with a scowl, so I knew I'd made him happy. He always looked at me like that when I did something good._

"Gir! I'm going out! I need you to stay behind and keep watch of the house." 

_Ooh! Out! That was fun! I ran to the door and started opening it, when suddenly Master shut it closed again._

"No, Gir. You aren't coming." 

_Aww..Master was sad. Maybe if I stayed with him I could make him happy again!_

"Pleeeeease can I come? Please! With sugar on top? And ice creeeaaam, and chocolate bubbleguuum, and cupcaaaakes, and tuuuna, and muuud, and..." 

_I knew I liked all those things, so Master would too! He looked at me again with his happy face, and I smiled._

"No Gir! You cannot come! We have to stay true to the mission, and if someone found you they may become suspicious, and then they would..blah blah blah..*big word*...blah blah blahhdy blah..*more big words*...." 

_I watched him as he talked, and started looking at the black umbrella thingy he always wore on his head. It looked a little like a shark I'd seen on TV once. They had big teeth and ate things. There was a lot of pretty red stuff all over the place, and a human even suddenly fell into the water and vanished. I wondered why Master had a shark on his head. Maybe it was to keep away all the big bad bee things he was talking about?_

"....and more so..blah blah blahhdy..*reaaally big word*..blah blah blah.." 

_But what if Master didn't want a shark on his head? What if it had just attached itself there? Oh no! A shark was going to eat Master!_

"..and so, Gir, that is why you cannot go out. Now, I must leave." 

"No Master! Don't go! The sharks are going to eat you!" 

_I flailed my arms and screamed as he opened the door. He looked down at me and blinked for a moment, before stepping outside. As the door closed, tears welled up in my eyes, and I began crying. The sharks were going to eat Master! Suddenly, the tears stopped as I suddenly thought about chocolate bubblegum. Ooh, I wanted drink. Swinging open the door, and of course leaving it open, I ran outside to the street corner and stopped, before turning the corner and heading toward the big drinky store._

------------------------------ 

_When I got there, I remembered I didn't have any shiny circle coin things, and I was sad. But wait, maybe one of the humans could help! I saw a people walking toward me, carrying a smaller people in her arm. Maybe she would help me! I tugged on her dress and looked up at her._

"Excuse me, Miss Human, but can I have some of your shiny coin thingies so I can get chocolate bubblegum?" 

_She looked down at me for a moment, before rubbing her eyes. Then she suddenly opened her mouth and screamed, dropping coin things everywhere._

"Aaaahh! Just take them! Take them all! Leave me alooone!" 

_She ran off, and I looked at all the coin things around me. Ooh! It worked! Happily, I picked them up and hopped into the store, not noticing the young boy that had just witnessed what had happened. _

A few minutes later I came bouncing back out of the story, happily carrying my chocolate bubblegum. I cooed in delight and sucked at the juicy icy goodness. 

Hearing someone come up behind me, I looked up, to see Spikey-Hair Boy standing there. 

"Hiiiii!" 

_Suddenly the sun went to sleep as he tossed a big bag over me and lifted me from the ground. Oh no! Darkness! I didn't like the dark.._

"You might come in handy.." 

---------------------------------------- 

Well, there's the very short first chapter. ^.^ 

And yes, I AM working on my ZAGR. Just...very slowly. Plus, I have about two or three other stories pending also, so I'm pretty busy. O.o 

Ooo..and I need help coming up with a better title for this. If you can think of something, do tell! 


End file.
